


Sleepyhead

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bruises, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Reader has a vulva but is gender neutral, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Request for someone on tumblr! The post inspiring this piece (and also following by other fic of Long Distance Blues) is:"I have this thought of like…I fall asleep cuddled up next to a guy, and in the middle of the night he wakes up and is horny as hell. So, he gently starts to move me, pulling my shorts down, softly grabbing my ass, being really careful not to wake me up. And then - he slides his cock in my pussy and doesn’t care anymore. I wake up to him gripping my hips and slamming them against his cock. And as soon as I moan, he pushes my face down into the pillow, just using me as his personal fucktoy until he cums inside of me."Except ya know. You. With Mirage.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of me please check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

After your little video coupling with your partner, you had gotten an eager call from him the next day saying that he was packing up his dorm and would be on his flight in a few hours. The dropships that zipped from planet to planet were rather quick, it wouldn’t be very long for him to be back to Solace, maybe by morning. 

When he did make it home, you had to help him move back into your little home. Sometimes pressing kisses to where you could as you helped him put his clothing back in the closet and store away his holo-suit. Elliott was just as affectionate, but grabbier. Hands eagerly grabbing at your ass to pull you closer, kissing you in little pecks so he could murmur how much he missed you between kisses. You both had wound up giggling on each other’s mouths, your fingers twisting eagerly into his shirt and dragging him to the bed. 

Reuniting always was a trip between you two. You had so much to catch up on. 

Much like rabbits, you two go at it for hours. Taking turns on who was where, how you did it. You murmur filth and praise into his ear. How much you missed him, what a good boy he was being, how good he felt inside of you. Then it switches, to him caressing you with utmost gentleness, kissing every inch of you, murmuring how much he loves you and how much he’s missed you. How good you taste. 

He’s absolutely insatiable for the next few days. He can’t get enough of you. Not that you mind, of course, Elliott is nothing but gentle when he asks and rubs at the back of his neck. He’s always so eager when he comes home, wanting to make up for lost time. Of course you have breaks, taking time to watch movies and have meals together. At some point you two are giggling in the kitchen, playfully snapping pants waistbands or poking at each other’s buttons just right to get playful swatting at each other’s asses. 

You missed having him home so much. You especially missed his big, dimpled smiles and brushing his curls back from his face, feeling the scratch of his stubble when you two kiss. 

It’s four days after he’s come home and you two are in bed. It’s dark in the room, the curtains pulled back to allow the moon’s light to shine in to provide enough light. You’re lying on your side, curled up with Elliott behind you, the big spoon tonight. You’d fallen asleep easy enough, tired from your days of activities and he can’t help but admire you. 

The bruises on your neck from his teeth Elliott can’t help but grin a bit at, kissing one near your nape as if to apologize for it. You were only wearing a t-shirt and underwear, your t-shirt having ridden up to your abdomen where he brushes his fingers across the soft, vulnerable flesh. Taking care not to tickle you or make you squirm with too light of movements. 

It’s quiet except for your soft breathing and his own. Normally that would be enough to soothe Elliott to sleep, but he can’t help it when your hips shift back into his, grinding your ass against him briefly and making his breath hitch. That, and tied to the fact he’s been absolutely insatiable ever since he came home, it’s no wonder he’s restraining himself now. 

Yet... 

You sigh a bit, turning your head to nuzzle back into the pillow you had your arms wrapped around. Elliott’s licks his lips, feeling his arousal spike at seeing you so soft. So quiet. So peaceful. 

It’s not like it wasn’t a topic you both hadn’t discussed. Somnophilia had been, shamefully, one thing he was really interested in. Waking up to you giving him head certainly had him blowing a bit too soon, but it always had been you to wake him up in certain manners. He normally slept like a rock, easy in, hard to wake up. Which meant touching you while you slept wasn’t really something he had pondered over, considering he was always out cold by that time. But... 

You definitely wouldn’t...mind, would you? 

It’s far too tempting to really consider it past that. Besides, Elliott was sure he could be soft enough you’d just sleep right through it. On cue with that thought, you let out a soft snore, lulling deeper into sleep. It just seemed too perfect, and he didn’t believe in coincidences in like this to happen. And if you did mind, he’d apologize profusely and let you have your sleep and jack it off peacefully in the bathroom. 

Sounded like a solid plan, Witt, he tells himself with a smile. 

Elliott starts small, wrapping one arm around your abdomen and gently pulling you closer so he can grind his hips softly into your ass. His breath hitches up with the action, eye lids fluttering briefly, but he keeps them open just enough to watch your face. Just in case, after all. You don’t react much, just a soft noise of contentment. Taking this as a good sign, he begins rutting up against you gently, squishing at your soft middle gently to be able to drag his body to meet yours. 

His cock strains in his sweatpants, only wearing those and his boxers due to the warmer weather outside. Elliott huffs a bit, shimmying them down to mid-thigh before readjusting beside you again. His arm goes around your hip, burying his face into the nape of your neck as he ruts his cock against you. It feels utterly filthy, making it all the more tantalizing when he rubs his bare dick against your clothed ass. 

His breathing quickens when he moves his face from your neck, peeking down to see his cock drooling out pre-cum and smearing across your underwear. It’s too much to just stay like this. 

Elliott swears under his breath softly with a breathed out, “Shit.” Carefully moving from you to gently pull down the blankets lower around you. His breath is uneven, reaching for his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. There would be no way you’d be wet enough while you were asleep for this, though you may be relaxed enough. 

Carefully, oh so carefully he sides up next to you again with three fingers covered in lube. Just as carefully he uses his free hand to wiggle your panties down around one of your ankles and hitches your leg over his hip. It makes his cock jerk up against your ass, soft and oh so inviting, but he’d save that for another time you’d be more interested and active in his play. For now, he instead runs his fingers from hole to clit to smear the lubrication over you. 

You’re so warm and inviting, humming softly in your sleep as he pinches and rolls your clit briefly just to feel it already swollen and interested. Probably from your earlier escapade during the day. He smiles at the thought, remembering just how clearly you’d ridden him on the couch and then whined about being sticky and got a shower. With his cum nice and deep inside of you. 

Fuck. 

Seems your body wasn’t quite adjusted from earlier since two fingers slide into you easy enough. Elliott hisses under his breath, kissing at your neck and trying not to let his shaky breath get too heavy near your ear. His own hips rut up against your ass in time with his fingers, carefully scissoring them and quirking them up into you with gentle pumps. He really does try to take his time in making sure you can take him with no strain, but it just gets too hard. Especially when you start making sleepy little noises. 

“Fuck,” He hisses out again. Quiet yet sounding so loud in the darkness around you two. The room feels too hot, sweat beading across his flushed chest as he pulls his fingers out of you. He uses the remaining lube and your own juices to cover the head of his dick, stroking a few times to lube himself up. The rest is wiped on his thigh, able to maneuver you juuuust so he can slide himself in. There’s hardly any restraint on your end, he slips in rather easily, able to feel your inner walls hugging him and fluttering from the intrusion. 

Your leg is loose over one of his hips, able to spread your thighs enough to give him room but not enough to really move. Elliott huffs against your neck, nosing at you there as he slides his arm under your leg, pulling it up just a bit to give leverage and to slip a hand back between your thighs. Of course he never forgets about you, eagerly holding his palm over your mound and using his thumb to rub at your clit. He gets off on just the small sounds you make, soft whimpers and a soft sigh of you being a bit startled, but not quite enough to be kicked out of sleep. 

Your inner walls squeeze around him when Elliott expertly thumbs at your clit, gently squeezing at the base and massaging up to the sensitive tip just to make your breath hitch higher. Hell, he’d be happy just to stay like this, with you cock warming him and twitching around him like the way you are. He’s sure you could cum from this, you had before, but just the very thought of you waking up to him fucking you is both terrifying as it is arousing. 

With small, yet deep thrusts, he slowly begins to work his way up. Tucking his other arm under you to hold you securely and grabbing onto your chest to thumb at your nipple. It’s all too much for him, the soft noises you make, how you’re just so pliable in his arms- can you really blame him? 

Elliott’s hips start moving quicker into you. Using your leg on top of his arm to his advantage to pull it a bit higher to angle his thrusts into you. It means he has to move his hand from your clit, grabbing at your thigh and grunting in your ear. He’s murmuring absolute filth under his breath, a habit due to your love of hearing his voice. 

Of course, you wind up waking up. At first, it’s slow, just noticing how your body is moving rhythmically in a sort of swaying or bouncing motion. The pleasure slowly begins to process until your body is hit with a truck of sudden pleasure and your eyes go from shut to sleepily fluttering open. “E-Elliott?” You whimper out, your hand coming up beside your head to pat for him in the dark and finding his stubbled cheek to lightly pat at. You sharply cry out when his hips begin to fuck up into you quicker, a knot tying in your lower abdomen. 

“S-sorry, sorry, I’m sorr-ry you looked so- ah- good, couldn’t- help it-” He’s trying to whimper out in your ear, caught between nibbling at your lobe and neck and trying to get out an apology. You would have laughed if he didn’t sound so desperate, poor thing. He’s still being such a good boy, whimpering behind you and fucking into you at an angle you like. 

You’re still tired though. 

Sleepily, you pat his cheek fondly, “Don’t worry- hngh- about it.” You pant out faintly, feeling yourself squeezing tight around him. Trying to resist your own orgasm. “Keep going, don’t stop, cum inside me, baby.” Your voice is shaky as you encourage him, feeling his hand grab your chest in a full grip and his hand squeezing your thigh harder as he fucks into you. 

It’s cute the way he sobs out his ‘thank you’s again and again. Elliott buries his face into the back of your neck, having to roll you over onto your stomach and hike your hips up so he could fuck into you. You hold onto a pillow, hugging it tight as he lays his weight over your back. One of his hands comes under you, rubbing your clit in circles and begging for you to cum around him. 

You feel him sob out, cumming first and filling you with his warmth. You cum soon after with his insistent, urgent rubbing followed by the feeling of being came inside of. 

There’s the cool down as you feel him sink into your back, his arm now wrapped around your waist to keep your hips up so he could stay lodged inside of you. You hum fondly, turning your head to the side to blindly kiss at what you think is his jawline judging by how you can feel stubble and the tickle of his curls on your cheek. Soon you find lips with the help of him moving his head to kiss at you messily, only getting half your mouth at the strange angle and making a disappointed noise. 

“Mmh- lemme roll over,” You slur out, getting him to pull out briefly so you could roll onto your back, hitching your legs around his waist and letting him eagerly sink back in. Elliott must be oversensitive, judging by the funny yet relieved face he makes sinking back into you. He wastes no time, hovering back over you and stealing soft kisses. It’s quiet except for both of your heavy breathing and the soft, wet partings between kisses. Peaceful even. 

“God, I missed you.” He finally murmurs on your mouth, heated and hot if it weren’t for the fact he’s crushing you. You respond with an overdramatic groan underneath him as if he’s crushed all the air out of you. That only makes Elliott grin, nuzzling his nose against your cheek. “Aw, didn’t you miss me, babe?” 

You laugh, strained and begin pushing on his shoulders to get him to get up. It’s with his own dramatic whine that he sits up. Still hip to hip with you but now mostly on his knees and off your chest. 

He cries out when you pinch his side, only for his eyes to light up dangerously, hands at the ready before you shout, “Elliott Witt you are NOT tickling me when your DICK is inside of me!!!” 

It’s worth him falling back on top of you to crush the air out of you once more. 

But only because he’s so cute when he’s laughing.


End file.
